Maya's Story
by PurpleWombat14481
Summary: Maya is in charge of a branch of Torchwood in the US. She's 19, pretty inexperienced, and her team has even less experience. When an unknown threat appears, she goes to Torchwood 3 for help. Sorry, got an original character as the main character. Rated T just to be safe because I don't know quite where this is going. Pairings: OC/OC, Janto. No, Ianto's not dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is longer, but I do not have it all typed yet. Jack, Ianto, Torchwood, etc do not belong to me. And never will. Maya and co. do belong to me however.**

"Excuse me." I said, gaining the attention of the man in the tourist center, which I knew was the cover-up for the Torchwood Three headquarters. "You are Ianto Jones, correct?"

"Um. Yes." He responded, Welsh accent obvious. "Did you need something?"

"I'm Maya Nelson. Leader of Torchwood in the US, more specifically Philadelphia. We need help and seeing as you are second in command here…" I trailed off. He took a few seconds to respond.

"Oh. I'm not second in command. Plus, why didn't you just ask UNIT? They're a lot closer."

"The day I go to UNIT is the day… Well, it'll never happen." I asserted. "And I mean the second highest ranked but whatever."

"Excuse me for asking, but how old are you? You seem a bit young to be working for Torchwood, much less running your own team."

"Nineteen." He looked like he was going to ask more but I cut him off. "Look, can you just take me to Jack? I'm not going to ask him to help us, but I'll explain things then. Deal?"

"Yes. Sure. Follow me." I soon found myself following Ianto into the Torchwood Three HQ. It was a whole lot more technologically advanced than my team's. And was that a pterodactyl flying around?

"Ianto!" I heard another voice call from further inside. "There's not much rift activity today, so—Who's this?" He asked coming around a corner and spotting us.

"That hurts Jack. It hasn't been that long." It took a few seconds but recognition finally dawned in his eyes.

"Em! How are you doing?" He walked over and hugged me. "How's the team?"

"Careful, I'm only nineteen." He rolled his eyes and we both laughed. "I'm good. My teams doing awesome too. But," I swallowed, "It's not the team that you knew. They're all dead. I'm the leader of Torchwood Philly now."

"I'm so sorry." He replied, stepping away. Ianto shot me a sympathetic look too. "Why are you here anyway? Not trying to be rude, but you must be here for a reason."

"Well, I came to see if we could borrow Ianto for a bit." Jack looked like he was going to protest but I kept going. "Some guy calling himself Daman came out of the rift and is spreading a parasite that eats away at the victim's nervous system."

"And you need Ianto to help with this why?"

"We need help in the field, hunting him down and stopping him from spreading the virus more. Our doctor is busy looking for a cure, our tech expert is kinda useless in the field, my field expert is too hurt to help and I'm not sending my intern into the field. So it leaves just me."

"You have an intern?" I sighed. Of course he would ask an unimportant question first.

"Yes. He gets us coffee and such. The boring jobs no one else wants to do but he will just to stay involved." I saw Ianto and Jack exchange looks, Ianto's being kind of accusing. "But he's only twenty-one and not trained at all. He's only there because his brother is my field expert, and he has potential."

"Okay. Well the rift here is quiet so Ianto, Gwen, and I can all go help."

"Jack." Ianto broke in. "Someone should stay here just in case."

"No offence Jack," I responded, "But I've been leader for almost three years now, I can't go back to taking orders, and I know you like to be in charge. It wouldn't really work. I just need one more person, and Ianto is the most qualified. It's only for a few days so we can catch Daman. And I can promise he won't get hurt."

"Oh, come on. I'll let you stay in charge."

"Fine." I sighed. "Can't say I was expecting differently anyway. But we should really be heading back. Can you just leave Gwen a note or something?"

"On it." Ianto said. He quickly scribbled something down on a blank piece of paper and put it on one of the desks. "Let's go."

We left the HQ quietly, with just a few comments here and there from Jack and Ianto. Mostly Jack. Once outside I led them to a relatively empty parking lot where my helicopter was waiting.

"You have a helicopter." Ianto stated the obvious.

"Well, yeah. We can't be expected to wait in four hour traffic to get somewhere when there's an emergency."

"Good point." Jack responded. "Wait. Who's flying it?" I gave him a look.

"Me, of course." They exchanged glances.

"I'm dead." Ianto replied.

"Just get in, both of you." I opened the door and got in. They hesitated slightly before following. A few minutes later, we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

We were about five minutes from landing when Jack got a call. I was too focused on flying to pay complete attention, but from what I could tell it was Gwen and she was really annoyed. He didn't hang up until after we landed. We got out of the helicopter and climbed into the company SUV.

The ride to our HQ was uneventful. Ianto was fascinated by the fact that we drove on the right side of the road instead of the left, but nothing actually happened.

"Jack, can you try to keep the flirting to the minimum?" I asked, leading them into the woods. I pressed the hidden button on the fake tree, opening up the entrance to Torchwood Philly's HQ.

"I can't guarantee anything." He winked as I led them down the stairs. Catching sight of my team he added: "That might be hard though. They are pretty good looking." Both Ianto and I rolled our eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm back." I announced. Suddenly four pairs of eyes looked up from whatever they were working on to find me and our reinforcements. I pointed to Ianto. "This is Ianto Jones and—"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness." Jack cut me off, introducing himself. He checked out the three people still at their stations. "Now, Em. Can you please tell me their names, specific jobs, and ages please? Just to help plan." He added when I raised my eyebrow about the ages part.

"I'm in charge here, remember?" He smirked, but nodded. "The only girl is Julie Smith, our doctor. She's the oldest of us at thirty, but still younger than you."

"Hey." Julie spoke up before Jack could respond. "Just an FYI don't touch my station."

"Seriously. Don't do it. The blonde guy is Justin Hill, twenty-five, resident computer expert. Haven't seen any computer system he hasn't been able to hack."

"Sup?" He nodded at us.

"Wheelchair man is Daniel Michaels, our twenty-four year old field expert. Unfortunately, you can see he can't exactly work right now."

"Hey! I'm still working!" Dan protested. "I'm still doing more than four eyes at least."

"Dan." I said warningly. "Anyway, the kid in the glasses is Sam Michaels, twenty-one, Daniel's younger brother and our intern."

"Hi." He walked up to us carrying a tray with three mugs. "Coffee?"

We all took a mug. I drank mine fast, I had missed his coffee in the day I'd been gone. Jack an Ianto were more hesitant, slowly taking a sip.

"Wow Ianto. You might have some competition in the coffee making area. I wonder how he looks in a suit." Jack said, earning him a slight glare from Ianto. I facepalmed while Dan started laughing.

"And the flirting begins…" Sam, Julie, and Justin looked at me like I was crazy. "It's what he does." I explained. "Just ignore it. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's taken."

I caught Jack smirking at Ianto out of the corner of my eye. I knew it.

"Anyway. Daman." I said, getting to the whole reason they were there. "Justin, can you pull us up a picture?"

"Sure thing." He nodded. A few clicks of the mouse later and a picture came up on the main computer screen. It was of a man in his thirties with dark hair. He was tall and skinny, and dressed like a teenager.

"He doesn't really look like much," Dan started, "But he's dangerous. That's how I ended up in this wheelchair and Em ended up with only one good arm. Shot twice I believe?" He loved calling out my weaknesses. "Left shoulder and forearm."

"So you're telling me," Ianto broke in, "That you drove a car and a helicopter with basically one arm?"

"Um. Yes." I agreed.

"I'm lucky I'm still alive."

"But you are, so no reason to keep dwelling on it." I replied. "Anyway, Jules, any luck on a cure yet?"

"Not yet. I've never seen anything like this before. It's definitely a parasite but I haven't been able to find a way to kill it."

"Okay. Keep trying. If anyone can fix it, you can." She nodded. "One man geek squad, any idea where he is?" I asked turning towards Justin.

"Last surveillance footage with him in it was half an hour ago by the mall. Lots of people there and not right near a hospital. Perfect place to spread a virus."

"Kay. Ianto, Jack, and I will start searching there. Jules, keep working on an antidote. Justin, keep us posted on locations. Dan and Sam… Just stay here and try to make yourselves useful."

"Let me go with you." Sam pleaded. "I can help."

"No." I ordered. "It's too dangerous. I'm not risking you getting hurt. You have absolutely no field training. I… don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I know. It's just…" He sighed. "I don't like you going out there either. Especially after last time." I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'll be fine. I promise. When this is all over I'll make sure you get trained in field work."

Sam nodded his head in reluctant acceptance and quickly kissed me. Our hands separated as I headed towards the entrance of our HQ. Jack and Ianto quickly followed.

"What was that?" Jack teased as we walked towards the SUV.

"What was what?"

"The kiss. Something going on with you and him?"

"Nooo. He's totally just some random guy I met through his brother." I said sarcastically. "Obviously there's something going on."

"Nice catch."

"Thanks. Now lets go." I urged as we got into the vehicle and headed on our way.


End file.
